Los Merodeadores y la Sangre Sucia
by AriLu
Summary: Este es el primer año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, tiempos oscuros se avecinan, ya se ven, ya se sienten y el unico lugar seguro es...¿Es Hogwarts realmente seguro? Algo extraño y terrorífico comienza a pasar "El enemigo esta aqui. El enemigo esta en Hogwarts" grita James pero nadie le cree. Este año el enemigo esta en casa.
1. Tiempos Oscuros

**lOS PERSONAJES SON GRADIOSA CREACION DE ROWLING, ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MIA JEJE**

* * *

LOS MERODEADORES Y LA SANGRE SUCIA

I

_Tiempos oscuros_

Baúles listos, mascotas enjauladas, túnicas limpias, magos a bordo… y el tren avanzó.

—¿Así que Black, no? —

El niño de 11 años gruño un poco

—Venga Sirius que mas da cual sea tu apellido— sonrió el muchacho de gafas.

Ambos caminaban en busca de un compartimiento donde sentarse mientras se conocían. Habían hecho buena química desde el primer "hola" en el callejón Diagon

—Espero que quedemos en Slytherin— escucharon decir a un muchacho de cabello negro mientras hablaba con una pelirroja.

—¡Te juro Sirius, que si quedo en Slytherin, me marcho del colegio! — grito James sin importarle quien pudiera escucharlo

—Espero romper la tradición de los Black— dijo con una enorme sonrisa el muchacho de cabello negro

—Mira aquí— señalo James un compartimiento vacío al que entraron.

—¿Así que Potter, no? — pregunto Sirius en un tono de animo al ver como a James se le agrandaba la sonrisa y asentía con orgullo.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió lentamente —¿Me puedo sentar aquí? Todo esta lleno— dijo un joven extremadamente pálido y delgado, su túnica (que llevaba) claramente se veía llena de segunda mano.

Sirius se corrió en el asintió e indico al recién llegado que se sentara ahí.

—James Potter— saludo el castaño

—Sirius— dijo el otro

—¿Solo Sirius? — preguntó extrañado el recién llegado

—Sirius Black… peor no lo divulgues— pidió el muchacho de cabello desorganizado

— ¿Y tu eres…?— preguntó James

—Remus… Remus Lupin— contestó con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa

—¿Algo del carrito? — pregunto la mujer con el carrito de dulces.

Remus intento disimular sus ganas por una rana de chocolate y negó con la cabeza apartando la vista del carrito. Pero James lo vio

—Una de cada cosa— dijo James

—Comes mucho— se rio Sirius

La señora del carrito se sorprendió pero le dio una cosa de cada producto del carrito y James pago todo.

—¡A comer! — grito James y Sirius se abalanzo sobre los dulces. Remus rechazó la oferta con la cabeza.

James le tendió la rana de chocolate a Remus y este abrió los ojos sorprendido y agradecido cuando la tomo.

—Tu pagaras mi tratamiento dental si me salen caries— dijo Sirius con ironía mientras terminaba con los pocos dulces que quedaban.

—¡A cambiarse! — paso un prefecto gritando y siguió su camino.

Sirius y James cambiaron sus ropas muggles por túnicas recién compradas y el tren se detuvo unos minutos después.

—Vamos— dijo Sirius saliendo a la cabeza de los otros dos.

La noche estaba bastante fría, como lo había estado desde varios meses atrás.

—Los de primer año ¡Por aquí! — Gritó un gigante —4 por balsa— volvió a gritar

James Sirius y Remus subieron a una y con ellos también subió un muchacho regordete y de cabello opaco.

—Peter Pettigrew— se presento el muchacho antes de que alguien dijera algo.

—Sirius, James Potter y Remus Lupin— James los presentó a todos en el orden en el que estaban sentados y Peter sonrió alegremente hacia los nuevos muchachos. Parecía que se disponía a decir algo pero la balsa comenzó a moverse y no tuvieron tiempo de decir más.

Ahí estaba al fin, el enorme castillo alzándose imponente frente a la mirada atónita de los muchachos.

Cuando llegaron nadie, en especial los hijos de muggles, no podían dejar de observar aquella maravillosa construcción y siguieron al gigante hasta las puertas del castillo donde los recibió una mujer de aspecto severo y poca tolerancia. La bruja llevaba el nombre de Minerva McGonagall.

—En segundos serán seleccionados para su casa— dijo la bruja y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Genial! — escucho James decir a una pelirroja mientras miraba el cielo encantado.

—Muy bien… comencemos ¡Alice…—James no puso atención, observo a la pelirroja con detenimiento.

—He James mira— le dijo Sirius para que mirara al sombrero quien grito "Gryffindor"

La niña llamada Alice fue hacia Gryffindor.

—¡Frank Longbottom! — el sombrero lo llevo a Gryffindor

—Severus Snape—

—Suerte— dijo la pelirroja y el muchacho avanzo. El sombrero lo mando a Slytherin y James no pudo evitar reír por la cara de asco que hizo Sirius.

—Anne Hall— el sombrero llevo a la rubia a Hufflepuff

—Sirius Black— Sirius avanzo con paso seguro. El sombrero lo medito un poco… "Gryffindor"

James pudo ver como su rostro se iluminaba.

—Remus Lupin— Remus avanzo tranquilo y el sombrero lo mando a Gryffindor

—Peter Pettigrew— el muchacho tropezó con los escalones pero al final el sombrero lo mango a Gryffindor.

—Rina Lou— una castaña avanzo y el sombrero la llevo a Ravenclaw

—Nina Finnigan— el sombrero la mando a Hufflepuff

—James Potter—

James avanzo también tranquilo y el sombrero lo mando a Gryffindor donde se sentó frente a Sirius.

—Lily Evans— la pelirroja avanzo también tranquila pero mirando hacia todos lados inspeccionando todo el salón. "Gryffindor" sentencio el sombrero y Lily se sentó junto a James

La selección pronto termino y el director se levanto, casi perezosamente, y sonrió a los nuevos.

—¡Bienvenidos a otra año en Hogwarts! — Todos vitorearon esas palabras hasta que el profesor levanto una mano —Estudien mucho y prepararen se…— luego la atmosfera pareció ensombrecer —Como muchos ya parecen haber notado los tiempos se vuelven oscuros, fríos y peligrosos. No es bueno mentir y les diré que se vienen tiempos difíciles… pero aquí estarán seguros. Hogwarts estará siempre para protegerlos de los tiempos más difíciles. Por ahora cenen y estudien. —

El profesor Dumbledore volvió a sentarse en la silla principal de la mesa de maestros y la comida apareció en la mesa.

La cena dejo llenos a todos los presentes quienes se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

—A la derecha las mujeres, a la izquierda los hombres, sus cosas ya están en sus respectivas camas—

James, Sirius Remus y Peter subieron a su dormitorio y unos segundos después subió un muchacho más.

—Hola, me llamo Frank Longbottom— dijo el muchacho

—Sirius, Remus, Peter y James— los volvió a presentar James

—Mucho gusto— dijo Longbottom y fue hacia sus cosas

Sirius se acercó a la ventana de la torre y suspiro.

—¿Creen que los tiempos oscuros estén muy cerca? — preguntó Sirius, hablaba seriamente y miraba el oscuro cielo.

—Bueno… creo que si— dijo Lupin y todos lo miraron, menos Sirius que seguía mirando el cielo —Ha comenzado a desparecer gente… la gente comienza a ser menos confianda. Algo esta pasando—

—Cierto, algo grande esta sucediendo pero nadie parece querer hablar de ello— dijo Frank

—Tiempos oscuros…supongo que el profesor Dumbledore tenía razón, lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos— dijo James

Sirius aparto la mirada de la ventana y miro hacia los muchachos. Un rayo a lo lejos ilumino el cielo y la habitación.

—Dentro de Hogwarts estamos a salvo ¿no? — pregunto Peter algo nervioso por la conversación.

—Eso a dicho Dumbledore y mi padre siempre ha dicho que él es de fiar— dijo James

—Espero que eso sea verdad— dijo Sirius y otro rayo ilumino la habitación, había una razón por la que Sirius odiaba ser un Black… porque ellos eran así, justo como su apellido decía. Negros, oscuros.

—No te preocupes Sirius— dijo James —Nadie se preocupe en este momento— agregó sonriendo —Cuando la bomba estalle nosotros seremos los mejores ¡Los mejores y venceremos todo! — dijo James subiéndose a su cama y levantando la varita en alto.

Los cuatro acompañantes rieron.

En años venideros Black solía recordar ese "Los mejores y venceros todo" y reír de su propia estupidez.

Nadie negaba, en ese entonces que tiempos oscuros se venían encima. Que los magos esperaban lo inevitable, lo que nadie esperaba, en ese entonces, era que las cosas no comenzarían con los magos adultos… sino con los estudiantes.

El enemigo estaba en casa, estaba en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado si fue asi comenten y si no pues tambien jejejeje**

**gracias por leer**

**nos leemos luego ^.^**


	2. Sangre

II

_Sangre_

Esa semana los muchachos formaron una gran amistad, venían, iban, subían, bajan, hablaban, hacían y corrían juntos.

Remus era siempre el más calmado. Peter era torpe. Sirius era impulsivo. James era ruidoso.

En menos de una semana la profesora McGonagall ya los tenía fichados, niños muy inquietos.

Sirius se había dado a la tarea de recorrer todo el castillo y memorizar cuando las escaleras se movían y a donde llevaban los diferentes días de la semana.

James se había dado a la tarea de molestar, por pasatiempo, a un muchacho de Slytherin que en una ocasión había susurrado "pobretón" a Remus.

Frank Longbottom era otro amigo de Gryffindor que de vez en cuando, sobre todo en los partidos de Quidditch, pasaba tiempo con ellos. Aunque por lo general se pasaba mucho rato con una muchacha llamada Alice, que era amiga de Lily.

James gano muchas cosas en su primera semana; 50 puntos para Gryffindor, buenos amigos, un pasatiempo y también el odio de Lily Evans.

El error había sucedido el segundo día de clases cuando James muy enojado por el insulto a su amigo había lanzado un hechizo para volver el cabello de Severus Snape amarillo, pero Lily estaba justo a su lado y cuando el hechizo iba a impactar Lily camino hacia el frente y el hechizo le dio de lleno a ella. En consecuencia el cabello rojo de Lily se había vuelto de un color amarillo mostaza y desde entonces Lily no le hablaba a menos que fuera necesario se refería a el como "Potter"

Aquella tarde el primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin compartirían la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Lupin sentía alguna curiosidad por aquella clase, Sirius sentía cierto desagrado por la materia en general, Peter como con todas las materias le importaba mas la calificación que la asignatura pero James sentía una enorme repulsión por las Artes Oscuras así que estaba entusiasmado por aprender a repelerlas.

James se sentó junto a Sirius y un pálido Remus se sentó junto a Peter detrás de ellos. A la derecha de James Lily tomo asiento con Severus.

—¿No crees que Remus esta muy pálido? Tal vez esta enfermo—susurro Sirius a James

—También he pensado eso—dijo James con un tono de preocupación.

—Tal vez deberíamos…— Sirius no logro terminar aquella oración porque la puerta del despacho de la profesora, al fondo del aula, se abrió de pronto y la bruja alta y delgada con el cabello color plata hasta los hombros bajo con elegancia los escalones y se poso como un buitre, tenía una nariz alargada, frente a Sirius.

—Señor Black, su conversación ha terminado— dijo. Su voz era extremadamente chillona y solía alargar extremadamente las letras "R". A James le daba la impresión de estar oyendo a un ratón cuando le apretaban la cola.

La mujer fue hasta su escritorio —Hoy comenzaremos con un pequeño cuestionario, por cierto mi nombre es profesora Minny Barton— dijo y agito la varita. Las hojas de su escritorio se levantaron y se posaron con delicadeza frente a cada estudiante.

James torció la boca cuando leyó la primera pregunta.

"¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre?"

Limpia

Mestiza

Hija de muggles (Sucia)

James casi se ofendió con aquella pregunta miró a Sirius discretamente y la cara de asco del muchacho le indico que él pensaba lo mismo. Ser un Black nunca le había caído en gracia y tener que decir su estatus de sangre lo enfado aún mas.

Las siguientes preguntas no lograron mejorar el ánimo de ninguno de los dos amigos. Ya que eran tales como "¿Tu familia se relaciona con algún muggle?" "¿Crees que los estudios muggle es una materia interesante?" "¿Alguien en tu familia es un Squib?" "¿Alguien en tu familia se ha casado con un muggle?"

La mayoría de las respuestas solo tenían la opción SI y NO lo que a James le fastidio cuando llego al final de la tercera hoja.

—Muy bien— dijo la voz chillona y las hojas salieron disparadas hacia su pupitre —Es todo por hoy— pero nadie parecía entender —Retírense— ordeno.

Confundidos por aquel extraño cuestionario decidieron irse sin decir algo más.

—¡Pero que diablos ha sido eso! — Grito Sirius —¿Pretende clasificarnos por sangre? —

—Tal vez solo quería conocernos— dijo Peter con una media sonrisa

—¿Pero no les parece extraño que Dumbledore deje que esto pase? — preguntó James mientras se sentaba junto a Remus.

—Tal vez no es para tanto— dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros

—O tal vez no lo sabe — agrego Sirius

—Habrá que esperar para saber— término James

El resto de esa semana y la mitad de la siguiente transcurrieron con normalidad. A Sirius le llego una carta de su madre llena de indignación, vergüenza, decepción y enfado por que su hijo no había quedado en Slytherin como su perfecto hermano pero a Sirius pareció no importarle pues apenas termino de leerla la tiro sin remordimiento aparente al cesto de basura más cercano.

Aquella tarde los cuatro amigos hartos del sol sobre sus cabezas se refugiaron en la sala común de Gryffindor, media hora después Alice y Frank entraron por el hueco del retrato.

—¿Se han enterado? — pregunto el muchacho recién llegado

—¿De que? — pregunto Peter acercándose a Alice, instintivamente Frank dio un paso al frente de ella.

—La profesora Barton acomoda a los estudiantes por su estatus de sangre— soltó Frank con tranquilidad.

Sirius miro a sus amigos con una mueca de "te lo dije"

—¿Pero porque Dumbledore permite algo así? — se extraño Remus

—Bueno… la profesora Barton no fue propuesta por Dumbledore sino por el Ministerio de Magia y últimamente se siente omnipotentes— Dijo Alice asomando la cabeza por detrás de Frank

—Ministerio de Magia…— susurró James

El enojo de los muchachos creció al paso de la semana hasta el jueves cuando les tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya para ese entonces todos estaban enterados de las excentricidades de Minny Barton.

La clase de primer grado de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron al aula donde Minny ya los esperaba con los cuestionarios de la semana pasada en mano.

—No se sienten por favor— dijo Minny y leyó el primer nombre — Nina Finnigan— Señalo el primer escritorio en la primera fila. A su lado Richard Benz.

—James Potter— indico la bruja un asiento en la primera fila justo frente a su escritorio —Sirius Black— se sentó junto a James.

Las primeras dos filas las lleno de sangre pura, la tercera fila y la mitad de la cuarta fue exclusiva para la sangre mestiza y la mitad de la cuarta con la quinta fue para la sangre sucia.

—Profesora, no alcanzo a ver desde aquí— dijo un sangre sucia de nombre Mitchell Lewis que usaba unos lentes tan grandes como los de James pero notablemente más gruesos.

—Bueno querido… novato, seguro que tus padres muggles podrán comprarte unos lentes mejores— dijo con un deje de desprecio la profesora Barton

Lily tuvo la impresión de que lo había llamado novato para evitar algo más ofensivo.

—Bueno hoy comenzaremos a ver la teoría de los encantamientos aturdidores y la próxima semana veremos la práctica…

Los Gryffindor habían construido una gran antipatía por la profesora mientras que los Slytherin se mostraban contestos y orgulloso de estar sentados en las primeras filas del aula.

Cuando la clase acabo los de primer año salieron, en su mayoría, malhumorados.

James leía un libro de hechizos mientras que Sirius hacia lo propio y Peter comía ranas de chocolate. Remus solo estaba recargado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

—Remus Lupin… llevo todo el día buscándote, acompáñame— dijo Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio.

Remus se levanto y se despidió con un gesto de la mano y fue tras la enfermera

—Me alegro de que vaya… se ve bastante enfermo— dijo Sirius

—Si— contesto James —Lo tengo… ¿Por qué no _desmayus_? —

Practicaron alrededor de una hora aquel hechizo intentando aturdirse el uno al otro mientras que Peter los veía con admiración.

—¡Me muero de hambre! — se quejo Sirius mientras levantaba a James del piso pues su ultimo hechizo le había dado de lleno

—Bien Sirius— apremio James —Vamos Peter la comida ya debe de estar servida— agrego

Los tres caminaron por los largos y amplios pasillos de Hogwarts

—¡A que gano! — grito James y los tres echaron a correr.

James corría por el pasillo pasando entre dos personas y tirándole los libros.

Sirius pasó detrás de él y cuando James se detuvo a ver sus destrozos se encontró con los intensos ojos verdes de Lily. Probablemente fue su imaginación pero estuvo, casi seguro, de que vio como Lily le sonreía.

El grito de Sirius lo despertó y siguió corriendo apresuradamente.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Frank y Alice hablaban entre susurros, Sirius se acercó a ellos.

—¿O pero que te pasa? — pregunto Sirius a Alice quien tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos.

—Unas muchachas la han tratado mal— dijo Frank

—Ya… pues olvídalas Alice— dijo Peter tartamudeando. Sirius evito reírse.

—¿Dónde esta Remus? — pregunto Frank

—Se sentía enfermo y fue a la enfermería—

—A ya veo— dijo Frank

Sirius comió muchísimo, como siempre lo hacia. La comida era degustación. Peter se comenzaba a preguntar como es que se mantenía tan delgado.

Lily y Snape entraron en ese momento al comedor y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

—Potter— dijo Lily sentándose del otro lado de Alice —Para que lo sepas no me has roto mis cosas… aunque dudo que te interese—

James alzo una ceja y siguió comienzo, oyó como Lily le comentaba algo a Alice e intento ignorarla.

El grito que había salido de algún lugar del castillo se filtro hasta llegar a oídos de todos los presentes en el comedor. La profesora McGonagall, quien montaba guardia en ese momento, se apresuró a salir de ahí y correr en los pasillos hacia donde posiblemente se había dado el grito.

James y Sirius se miraron con una gran sonrisa. Acción. Pensaron los dos y echaron a correr detrás de la profesora con un agitado Peter tras ellos.


	3. Gritos

III

_Gritos_

—¿A dónde fue? — pregunto Sirius una vez que salieron del gran comedor y miraron por los pasillos. James se encogió un poco y luego otro fuerte grito salió de ningún lugar.

—¡Por acá! — grito James y hecho a correr hacia la derecha, sus amigos lo siguieron. —Alto…— susurro y los tres se detuvieron antes de doblar el pasillo, guardaron completo silencio y agudizaron el oído.

—No puede ser…— era la voz de la profesora McGonagall

—Parece que así es Minerva… eso parece— susurro la voz del profesor Dumbledore

—¿No hay rastro? — preguntó Minerva muy consternada

—Parece que no…ahora parece que incluso usted esta en peligro— susurró Dumbledore

James y Sirius se miraron intrigados.

—¿Y que hacemos profesor? — preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Por ahora todos los estudiantes a sus respectivas casas… profesor Slughorn seria tan amable de avisar a Hagrid que yo y la profesora Barton necesitaremos sus servicios para que nos guie a través del bosque prohibido—

Los apresurados pasos del profesor de pociones se alejaron velozmente.

—Estas a cargo Minerva— le dijo a profesora McGonagall y se oyeron sus pisadas alejarse.

Sirius y James no sabían si era momento adecuado para moverse

—Potter, Pettigrew, Black, no es de buena educación escuchar conversación ajenas— dijo el director ya entonces anciano.

Los muchachos salieron de su escondite con Sirius a la cabeza.

—No me molestare en preguntar que hacían pero… ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme? — preguntó el director mirándolos por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Profesor… la profesora Barton parece…—Peter intento escoger las mejores palabras —Parece… tener cierto favoritismo con los hijos de magos—

El profesor Dumbledore levanto una ceja —¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente? —

—¡Que la profesora parece odiar a los hijos de muggles! — grito James, quien a diferencia de Peter lo dijo todo sin rodeos.

—Interesante…— susurro el profesor Dumbledore —Deberían ir a sus casas ahora—

—Pero…— protesto Sirius

—A sus casas pequeños Gryffindor— dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita

James dio medio vuelta y tomo a Sirius de la capa —Vamos—

Sirius acepto a regañadientes el tener que regresar a la sala común y subió las escaleras haciendo un berrinche y con los brazos cruzados.

Lily y Alice hacían sus deberes en una esquina de la sala, Frank leía cerca de ellos. El equipo de Quidditch también estaba ahí repasando sus jugadas en la mesa más grande de la sala.

James subió directo a su habitación y luego fue hasta su baúl.

—Vamos— dijo de nuevo

—¿A dónde? — se extraño Peter

—A seguir a Dumbledore— James parecía divertirse con la respuesta. Peter no pensaba lo mismo

—¡Andando! — dijo Sirius emocionado con la experiencia

—¿Y como lo haremos sin que nos descubran? — pregunto Peter

—¡Con esto! — grito James y saco una capa negra que parecía brillar por momentos. Sirius alzo una ceja ¿camuflaje?

—Síganme— dijo James.

Los otros dos lo siguieron sin vacilar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid

—Vamos— dijo James y se puso la capa encima y luego la hecho sobre sus amigos

—¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad? — Pregunto Sirius —Pensé que esta cosas solo era un invento del cuento de los tres hermanos—

—Pues no lo se… mi padre me la dio que se la dio su abuelo que se la dio su padre que se la dio su padre que se la dio su madre que se la dio su padre que se la dio su padre… o algo así— dijo James como si tener aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Sirius alzo una ceja y no dijo más. Cubiertos por la capa vieron como la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abría.

—Muy bien profesora acompáñenos por favor— dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Hagrid y su perro Fang fueron primero detrás de ellos la profesora con voz de rata y detrás el director con sus elegantes movimientos. El sol aun no se escondía por completo aun había suficiente luz para caminar por el bosque prohibido

—Le repito profesor que no vi ni escuche nada— dijo Hagrid algo consternado

—Lo se, lo se Hagrid… no te culpo de nada sabes que eres de mi entera confianza— dijo Dumbledore con su habitual tono amable.

Los tres muchachos los seguían de cerca.

—¿Le han escrito a los padres del pobre muchacho? — pregunto la profesora con una voz que los estudiantes jamás habían oído, era simpática y melodiosa.

—La profesora McGonagall ya se encarga de eso— contesto el director

—Es una pena— dijo Minny con un tono de tristeza que casi convence a Peter.

Los tres adultos siguieron caminando y los tres muchachos los siguieron lo mas cerca posible sin delatarse.

—La Luna comienza a salir… es Luna llena… no es seguro estar aquí— dijo la Hagrid

—Cierto Hagrid… es mejor irnos. Pondré varios sortilegios de detección de movimiento… si algo se acerca esta noche lo sabré de inmediato— Dumbledore comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo —Irnos tooodoooos— dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos aun cubiertos por la capa invisible.

Sirius acepto que debían irse, no había más que hacer.

Siguieron al profesor fuera del bosque y cuando este termino de hacer varios encantamientos (que a Peter le parecieron sobrehumanos) la Luna llena comenzó a salir.

—Creo que esta noche habrá mucho ruido— dijo Dumbledore hacia la profesora quien no entendió nada y siguió caminando

Los gritos aterradores y destrozadores retumbaron desde lo lejos pero no tal lejos para que fuera imposible escucharlos.

James se retiro la capa y él y sus amigos quedaron al descubierto bajo aquella hermosa Luna.

A cualquiera le hubiera parecido que aquellos gritos tenían tono maléfico, de terror y sanguinario.

Pero a aquellos tres muchachos parados bajo la luz del gigante astro les parecía que esas notas irregulares que viajaban desde la Casa de los Gritos tenían un tono de tristeza y desesperación.

Durante varios minutos los muchachos se quedaron ahí, como si alguien los hubiera clavado al piso. Escuchando aquellos lamentos como si respetaran el dolor de quien los emitía.

Incluso después de muchos años ni James ni Sirius lograban explicarle a alguien como se habían sentido aquella noche mientras. El sentimiento era irreal una mezcla de tristeza, miedo, adrenalina, pena y curiosidad.

Sirius se levanto con el cabello hecho un nudo.

Frank ya no estaba, a veces Peter se preguntaba si siquiera dormía ahí pues Longbottom se levantaba tan temprano que pocas veces lo veía por las mañanas.

La almohada voló frente a la cara de Peter y se estrello, con una puntería increíble, en el rostro de James.

—¡BLACK! — grito James mientras arrojaba la almohada.

Sirius torció la boca mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? — pregunto James

—Ninguna… pero deberíamos ir a ver a Remus ¿no crees? — pregunto Sirius

James y Peter no respondieron verbalmente pero se apresuraron a vestirse y a salir.

En la enfermería solo había dos camas ocupadas. En una un niño al que no se le veía el rostro y en la otra Remus quien ya se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos con una media sonrisa.

—¡Hombre! Te ves mucho mejor ahora— dijo Sirius mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Si eso creo— dijo Remus con un tono de tranquilidad.

—¿Y quien es el dormilón de allá? — pregunto James señalando al otro niño que no parecía despertar con los gritos de Sirius

—Madame Pomfrey dijo que lo trajeron esta madrugada… creo que se perdió en el Bosque Prohibido o algo así— explico Remus al mismo tiempo que bostezaba

—Tal vez… era a él a quien Dumbledore buscaba ayer— dijo Peter bajando un poco la voz

—¿Qué? — pregunto Remus extrañado

—Hay que salir de aquí— dijo Sirius

Durante todo el trayecto de la enfermería a la sala común James, Sirius y Peter iban contándole a Remus lo más detalladamente posible el relato de su aventura.

—Ya… ¿entonces ustedes creen que alguien se llevo al muchacho fuera del castillo? — pregunto Remus

—Bueno es muy probable…dijeron "No hay rastro" y el grito que el niño soltó antes de desaparecer indica que no se fue por su propia voluntad— razono James

—Pero…¿Creen que haya alguna razón por la que se lo llevaron a Él? — pregunto Peter

—Bueno… la verdad es que no lo se… es un Hufflepuff de primer grado… ¿Qué tiene de espectacular? — inquirió Sirius.

—Tal vez… tiene que ver con bueno con ese mago oscuro— dijo Peter

—¡Ni hablar! — grito Sirius —Si así fuera él lo habría matado o hubiera desaparecido por siempre—

—¿Tal vez algún seguidor? — dijo Remus

Aunque la idea no era del todo desechable James la negó protestando —Dumbledore jamás permitiría a algún seguidor de Vol… de ese, en el castillo—

—Bueno pero no tiene que permitirlo… la profesora Barton es recomendada del ministerio— dijo Remus

—¡Ni habar! — volvió a decir James

—¿Y alguien sabe que le hicieron al pobre chico? — preguntó Alice mientras caminaba con Frank y Lily junto a los cuatro amigos.

—No del todo… pero me parece que lo envenenaron—dijo Frank y siguieron caminando.

Los cuatro amigos se voltearon a ver con curiosidad

—¿Y que haremos? — pregunto Sirius

—Iremos con Dumbledore— dijo James

—¿Y si el no nos dice nada? — pregunto Peter

—Iremos con el muchacho en cuanto despierte— contesto James —¡Andando! — dijo y justo cuando salieron otro grito estremecedor, mas que el de la noche pasada, retumbo por las murallas del castillo y los cuatro muchachos echaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso.


	4. Veneno

IV

_Veneno_

—¡Por acá, por acá! — dijo Sirius casi entusiasmado.

Bajaron un piso y luego fueron corrieron en línea recta. Dumbledore claro había llegado al punto antes que ellos pero la profesora McGonagall apenas iba llegando.

—¡Vaya! — Exclamó McGonagall —¿De nuevo? — preguntó con una voz entrecortada

—Así parece Minerva… así parece—

—¿Pero quien ha podido traspasar todas las defensas del castillos… Albus no creerás ¿No creerás que ÉL ha sido, verdad? — pregunto con miedo.

—Lamento decirte Minerva… que en estos tiempos… ya no se puede saber en quien confiar ¿Y ustedes jóvenes que hacen aquí? — preguntó el director mirado hacia sus alumnos quienes estaban pegados a la pared y parecían querer fundirse con ella para evitar el regaño que ya se avecinaba.

—Bueno… nosotros…— balbuceo Peter

—Por favor retírense— dijo McGonagall.

Peter casi salió corriendo Remus se fue con paso indiferente pero James y Sirius se alejaron arrastrando los pies, prologando su partida por si podían escuchar algo más pero los profesores no dijeron nada hasta que los estudiantes estuvieron demasiado lejos para oírlos.

Aquella noche los cuatro amigos, cubiertos por la capa de James fueron hasta la enfermería para hablar con el muchacho pero su mayor sorpresa fue que el Hufflepuff había sido trasladado a San Mungo y no regresaría al colegio dentro de varios días.

El segundo desparecido, de Ravenclaw, fue encontrado unas horas después y no paso la noche en el colegio. De inmediato fue trasladado a San Mungo.

Decepcionados por lo poco que habían podido avanzar en su investigación James y Sirius se concentraron en otra persona; Minny Barton pero a simple vista la mujer no tenía nada que esconder.

—¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡10 puntos para Slytherin! — dijo el profesor Slughorn felicitando con unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Lily Evans y sonriéndole un poco a Severus Snape

"BOM" se escucho en el salón de clases. Sirius dio un salto asustado y Remus rio.

Peter había echo explotar, por quinceava vez, su poción y ahora estaba todo cubierto de ceniza.

—5 puntos menos para Gryffindor— dijo el profesor mientras movía su varita en círculos y el humo desaparecía.

El resto del grupo termino, como era debido, sus respectivas pociones. Longbottom, quien era bastante diestro en las pociones le regalo a Gryffindor 10 puntos más.

—¡Genial y ahora nos toca con la ardilla! — se quejo Sirius mientras se quita las cenizas de la túnica y caminaba con pasos extremadamente fuertes.

—Al menos será una clase práctica— intento animarlo Remus y como gesto de bondad Sirius intento sonreír.

Andando con paso un poco más alegre que el de los cuatro amigos, a su lado llegaron Alice y Frank con una radiante sonrisa.

—Hola— dijo Frank a los cuatro cubiertos en ceniza.

—¿Por qué tan sonrientes? — Pregunto un irritable Sirius

—¿Es que no se han enterado? — pregunto Alice

—¿De que? —

—La profesora Barton ha sido llamada al control de educación del ministerio… por extrañas tendencias de estatus de sangre que han molestado a padres muggles y mestizos— dijo Alice

Aquella noticia si que hizo sonreír a Black.

—¡Eso quiere decir que tendremos hora libre! — grito Sirius

—No— dijo Frank. Y casi si oyó el "CRAK" de la sonrisa de Sirius rompiéndose —Es mucho mejor… ¡El propio Dumbledore nos dará clase hoy! —

Aquello si que alegro a James —¡Genial! —

Mucho mas entusiasmados los cuatro amigos caminaron hacia el aula. Aun no había llegado Dumbledore, pero todos lo esperaban con ansias.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro nada más y nada menos que… Minny Barton.

Todos dejaron caer la mandíbula, que gran decepción sin embargo Sirius con gran decepción apretó los dientes y Peter temió que le sangraran las encías.

—Es un placer volver a estar con ustedes. Se que muchos esperaban al profesor Dumbledore pero afortunadamente mi cita en el ministerio termino antes de los previsto y pude volver para su hora de clases—

Sirius apretó los puños y la mano de James sobre su hombro intento relajarlo un poco. Traía un humor de perros el joven Black.

—Bueno… formen parejas y a practicar— así lo hicieron

Sirius quería desviar su hechizo y con un golpe de suerte darle a la cabeza de la profesora, pero esta andaba de un lado para otro y Sirius no pudo hacer parecer que pareciera un accidente.

Solo por la tarde, cuando ya no tenían mas clases Sirius se calmo un poco y para matar el tiempo comenzó a practicar hechizos contra un árbol.

Montando guardia por aquellos lugares la profesora Barton caminaba despreocupada y mirando al cielo. Snape y Lily se acercaban por el lado derecho de donde se encontraba Sirius, James se levanto como medida preventiva. Sirius tenía tan mal genio que nadie dudaba que atacara a la profesora o a Snape.

Y como lo había previsto Sirius levanto su varita contra el árbol pero Snape pensó que era contra él y levanto su varita, James también la levantó apuntando a Snape y Lily la levantó apuntando a James

—"_Confundus_" — gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro hechizos que iban en diferentes direcciones revotaron pero el que Snape había soltado había pasado rosando a Sirius y se había estampado con la cabeza de la profesora haciéndola caer y por un minuto dejándola dormida.

—¡Maldición Snape que has hecho! — grito Remus

Lily miro a James suplicante y este torció una sonrisa

La profesora se levanto mareada y con los ojos desorbitados

—Tú, tú, tú y ¡Tú! — dijo la profesora gritándole Lily mientras se ponía en pie —En mi despacho… esta noche… detención— apenas había formulado correctamente la oración… o algo así, se acomodó el cabello y se fue de ahí

—¡Todo ha sido tu culpa! — grito Snape a Sirius

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? —

—Me ibas a lanzar un encantamiento— dijo Snape

—Yo esta practicando— dijo Sirius apretando los puños

—¡Mentiroso! — grito Sirius y se hecho sobre Snape lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que fallo por poco.

James los separó forcejeando con Sirius y Lily ayudo a Snape a incorporarse

—¡Vale ya basta! — gritó Lily —Estamos en detención y es culpa de los cuatro— su tono de voz hizo ver que no había espacio para replicas —Vamos Severus— dijo Lily

Severus y Lily avanzaron a paso veloz y se alejaron de aquel lugar tan rápido como pudieron refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

La noche estaba bastante fría aquel día. James, Lily y Sirius salieron de la torre sin dirigirse ni una palabra y caminaron hasta el despacho de la profesora con pasos pesados. Cuando llegaron Snape ya se encontraba ahí pero no estaba haciendo ninguna clase de castigo, solo estaba sentad frente al escritorio de la profesora mirando un reloj de arena.

—¡Ya los esperaba! — dijo la chillona voz de la mujer mientras tomaba asiento —Bien veamos…la sala de trofeos necesita limpieza ¿Quién se ofrece? — Nadie levanto la mano ni dijo nada —los baños deben ser lavados ¿Quién se ofrece? — de nuevo nadie levanto la mano —Bueno eso lo hace mas divertido…— la maestra saco de su escritorio cuatro plumas de color blanco y agito la varita sobre ellas —Tomen una— dijo

Lily fue la primera en acercarse y apenas la toco la pluma blanca se volvió azul. Snape fue el siguiente y su pluma se volvió rosa, Sirius soltó una carcajada, pero a él también se le volvió rosa la pluma. James por otro lado tomo una pluma que se volvió azul.

—Bien… Potter y Evans limpiaran la sala de trofeos… al estilo muggle, aunque no creo que eso sea un problema para ti— nadie entendió si eso había sido un insulto o un cumplido —Black y Snape limpiaran el baño de mujeres del segundo piso al estilo muggle—

—Pero es baño de mu-je-res— remarco Sirius

—Pero nadie lo usa— contesto Minny

—¿Y si nadie lo usa porque vamos a limpiarlo? — pregunto Severus

—Pues porque están en detención— dijo ella con una sonrisa tan falsa que Sirius quería ahorcarla. —Todos los utensilios muggles que necesitan ya están ahí… ahora dejen sus varitas aquí—

—¡No podemos dejar nuestras varitas! — salto James

—¿Y porque no Potter? — pregunto Minny, aun sonriendo

—Porque… podríamos encontrarnos con algo peligroso y estaríamos indefensos— dijo Lily con algo de timidez

—No hay nada en este castillo que sea peligroso… dejen sus varitas— volvió a decir —Iré a revisar su trabajo en una hora y media y si me convence se las devolveré ¡Váyanse! — grito una vez que las varitas de todos estuvieron sobre su escritorio

Sirius y Severus doblaron hacia la derecha en el segundo piso mientras que James y Lily fueron hasta el primer piso y luego a la izquierda.

—Todo esto es tu culpa Potter— refunfuño Lily

—Claro que no… si tu amiguito no fuera tan torpe nadie estaría aquí— contestó James

Cuando llegaron a la sala de trofeos casi se desmayan, repisas y repisas llenas de trofeos que iban desde el piso hasta el techo. Había dos trapos y desinfectantes

—¡Genial Potter! — fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Lily mientras tomaba su botella de desinfectante y comenzaba a limpiar.

—¿Y esto como se usa? — pregunto James mirando la botellita de desinfectante y apretando el detonador. El desinfectante salió directo a su cara —¡Ah mis ojos! —

Lily comenzó a reír —Sufre Potter, sufre— dijo con una risa burlona mientras con el trapo le quitaba el desinfectante de la cara. James sonrió

Durante la siguiente media hora Lily se negó a dirigirle una palabra a James así que el ambiente en el que trabajan era bastante hostil.

Lily pensaba en sus tareas diarias mientras que James pensaba en los pobres muchachos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y entonces salto su idea.

—Lily— solo consiguió como respuesta un "mph" —¿Acaso tu conocías a alguno de los muchachos a los que atacaron? — preguntó James

Lily dejo lo que hacia y se volteo a verlo —¿Tu también piensas en eso? — dijo arqueando una ceja. James asintió —Bueno no los conocía personalmente pero se quienes son. El de Hufflepuff se llama Leo Brito y era LA de Ravenclaw su nombre es Sabina Clock—

James estuvo pensativo unos segundos —¿Y crees que compartían algo o los eligieron al azar? Después de todo… los envenenaron—

—Pues solo investigue una cosa… ambos eran hijos de muggles—

James abrió los ojos como platos y formo una sonrisa aquel descubrimiento era algo grande; envenenaban a los hijos de muggles.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose. James miro el reloj de pared —aun no pasa la hora y media—

Lily busco su varita en los pliegues de su capa y recordó que la profesora la tenía.

Los pasos se escucharon mas cerca cada vez mas cerca y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. No había donde esconderse.

James saco de debajo de su capa la capa invisible y la hecho sobre los dos, luego tomo a Lily de un brazo y la hizo caminar hasta la esquina de la habitación. La puerta se abrió lentamente, una figura encapuchada entro. Lily quiso gritar pero James le tapo la boca.

—¿Se han ido? — pregunto la voz, no era la voz de Minny, era una voz susurrante y fría —Mocosos estúpidos— dijo la voz y dio una vuelta por el salón pasando frente a los muchachos sin reparar que estaban ahí.

Una rata asustada paso corriendo entre las estanterías y la mano del encapuchado la alcanzo a tomarla. La rata chillo. El encapuchado saco una botellita roja y vació una gota del líquido en la boca de la rata al instante este dejo de chillar y se quedo inmóvil.

Luego la figura volvió a mirar a sus alrededores y salió dejando a la rata en el piso.

Los muchachos esperaron… esperaron y esperaron hasta que los pasos dejaron de oírse por el corredor y James retiro la capa.

Lily tenía los ojos muy abiertos, James camino hacia la rata —La enveneno— dijo

—Venía por mi… lo se— dijo Lily con temor luego miro a James —Gracias Potter—

* * *

**HOLA Diane Potter, si se que bueno pues la accion esta en el añ pero este fic no sera muy largo asi q bueno dije "oooo porq no hacer un asi" jajajaja pero muchas gracias por comentar y por tus opiniones las aprecio mucho**


	5. La advertencia del sombrero

**V**

**_La advertencia del sombrero_**

James encojio los hombros con despreocupación y se guardo la capa debajo de su túnica y siguió limpiado. A Lily le sorprendió de lo fácil que se había recuperado de aquella experiencia ya que ella, sin querer admitirlo, temblaba un poco y miraba regularmente por la puerta razón por la que se intento apartarse de esta lo mas posible.

—¿Y esa cosa Potter… que ha sido? — pregunto Lily después de un rato de oscuro silencio

—Seguro un mago malo— dijo él entre risas

Lily sacudió la cabeza —No… no…. La capa ¿Por qué no pudo vernos? — pregunto Lily

—¡Oh! Es una capa de invisibilidad… me la dio mi padre antes de entrar a Hogwarts, era de su padre que se la dio su padre que se la dio su padre que se la dio su madre que se la dio su padre o algo así… solo sé que es realmente valiosa—

—Ya…—

Los pasos se volvieron a escuchar. Lily tomo el desinfectante por instinto y como si de una pistola se tratase lo apunto a la puerta. James se coloco frente a ella bloqueándole la vista.

—¿Espera a alguien señorita Evans? — pregunto la profesora Minny con su chillante voz

Lily, avergonzada, bajo el desinfectante y lo escondió detrás de su espalda

—Veamos…— la profesora se paso por las estanterías. James olvido el ratón muerto hasta que la profesora hizo cara de asco y siguió viendo las estanterías —Me parece que lo hicieron… bien— dijo con un deje de desprecio —Sus varitas— agregó y dio a los muchachos sus varitas correspondientes —Se pueden retirar a su sala común. Black y Severus se han retirado hace rato así que no veo razón por la que deban demorarse—

Los dos muchachos salieron del lugar, empuñando sus varitas.

El castillo se veía tétrico y lúgubre pero con las varitas en mano se sentían protegidos. Peeves gritaba unos pisos arriba pero ninguno se detuvo a contemplar al molesto hombrecillo.

Tardaron poco en llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda y ¡oh sorpresa! No se encontraba ahí.

—¿Y ahora? — pregunto James

Lily se acercó a un retrato cercano en él se veían dos ancianas tomando el té

—Disculpen— dijo Lily

Una de las anciana miro a la muchacha —¿Si? — pregunto su melodiosa voz

—¿De casualidad han visto a la Señora Gorda? — pregunto Lily

—Si querida… esta justo ahí— la otra señora apunto a un retrato donde un caballero de armadura brillante cortejaba a la Señora Gorda

—Disculpe— dijo James acercándose al retrato

La Señor Gorda se volteo con una mirada llameante —¿Qué? — Pregunto perdiendo toda su lindura

—¿Nos podría abrir la puerta de la sala común? — preguntó James

—Ahora no muchacho, ahora no— dijo la señora

—Pero… necesitamos entrar— dijo James

—¿Pues que hacían afuera en primer lugar? — dijo la dama comenzando a exasperarse

—Estábamos castigados— contesto James

—Dame unos minutos muchacho ahora ¡Largo! — grito la mujer

James regreso junto a Lily a regadientes y ambos se sentaron junto a la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor esperando que la mujer terminara su visita al caballero y se dignara a abrirles.

—¿Así que… hija de muggles? — pregunto James intentando hacer conversación pero solo recibió un "aja" como respuesta

James no insistió estaba seguro de que la muchacha paseaba sus mentes en cosas mas importantes que su ascendencia.

—¿Quién crees que haya sido el encapuchado? — pregunto Lily después de un rato.

A James se le ocurrió un nombre, pero lo descarto, él jamás se atrevería a pisar el lugar que Dumbledore protegía personalmente… además de que bueno…. Aun era un rumor a voces.

—No lo se— dijo al fin

A Lily se le había ocurrido otro nombre pero también lo descarto la voz de aquella horrible figura no era ni parecida a la voz chillona de Minny Barton

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore? — pregunto Lily

—Probablemente— dijo el joven —Mañana deberíamos… ¿Escuchas? — pregunto James mirando hacia los pasillos.

Los pasos sigilosos se deslizaban por el pasillo cada vez mas cerca a los muchachos. James busco apresuradamente en la túnica y saco la capa invisible, la hecho sobre ambos.

—Vamos…— susurro James cuando pudo identificar que los pasos venían hacia ellos del lado izquierdo.

Caminaron sigilosamente hacia el lado derecho del pasillo

—¿A dónde vamos? —susurró Lily

—Con Dumbledore… tenemos que decirle— dijo el muchacho —Vamos se acerca— agrego

Los jóvenes subieron por la primera escalera que encontraron. Llegaron al séptimo piso pero las pisadas del encapuchado los seguían de cerca

—¿Y sabes como es el estudio de Dumbledore? — pregunto Lily

—No… pero mi padre dice que veremos una…— y entonces lo vieron una enorme águila frente a ellos y se apresuraron a ir.

El encapuchado hecho a correr hacia el águila y James y Lily temblaron cuando lo vieron acercarse, empuñaron las varitas y se montaron en el primer escalón, siquiera si podría atacar. Pero junto en el momento en que James iba a sacar la varita. El encapuchado se detuvo en seco y miro el águila detenidamente y luego dio media vuelta mas presuroso que cuando había corrido hacia ellos.

Lily respiraba entrecortadamente y el águila se movió llevando a los muchachos hacia arriba.

Aun cubiertos por la capa llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore no hubo necesidad de tocar porque esta se abrió sola.

James retiro la capa. Lily observo detenidamente el espacio lleno de artefactos que ella jamás hubiera imaginado que existían, de la gran escalera bajo un cansado hombre con una sonrisa y el fénix chillo molesto pues los intrusos habían interrumpido su sueño rejuvenecedor.

—Vaya… vaya… ¿Cuál fue la emergencia? — pregunto el anciano. Vestía una túnica morada que claramente se había colocado presurosamente sobre su pijama.

—¿Cómo sabe que…

—Mi despacho se abre a todo aquel que tenga una emergencia… aunque no sepa la contraseña—dijo con tranquilidad e indico a los jóvenes que tomaran asiento frente a su escritorio de madera tallada. El anciano director se sentó frente a ellos —¿Y cual es la emergencia? —

Los muchachos relataron la historia desde la sala de trofeos hasta la huida presurosa pero ninguno de los dos cometo sus sospechas sobre quien podría haber sido el encapuchado.

—Vaya… vaya… pero que cosa mas interesante— dijo el director asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza —¿Se les apetece un té? — los jóvenes aceptaron algo desconcertados

El anciano brujo se levanto y fue hacia una vieja cafetera junto a su hermoso fénix —Podría hacerlo con magia… pero en verdad sabe mucho mejor si se hace de la forma común— dijo mientras preparaba el agua y las tazas

—¡Hola! —

Lily dio un salto de sorpresa y miro hacia el sombrero que reposaba detrás del escritorio de Dumbledore.

—Interesante…— soltó el sombrero

—¿Perdón? — pregunto James inclinándose hacia el escritorio.

—Tiempos oscuros se avecinan muchacho… la unión los llevaras al éxito... tendrán que distinguir entre lo que ven y lo que son…—

Lily miro al sombrero con inquietud

—Mantengan los ojos abiertos el mal avanza cuando los inocentes callan—

James miro al sombrero esperando que dijera algo mas pero este pareció haberse quedado dormido.

El profesor Dumbledore volvió con las tazas de té y las entrego.

—Los sombreros son sabias— dijo con una sonrisa y ambos tomaron té.

—A nosotros no nos visito nadie— dijo Sirius y a Lily le pareció que lo decía con cierto tono de tristeza.

James y Lily habían relatado a Frank, Sirius, Peter, Remus y Alice lo acontecido la noche pasada y las sospechas comenzaron a circular en torno a Minny Barty y sus extraños métodos selectivos pero se tuvieron que descartar casi de inmediato ya que, como Lily había pensado, la voz de aquel encapuchado no era ni siquiera parecida a la de la profesora.

También había otra cosa que había llamado la atención de los amigos, la poción con la que habían matado al ratón.

—¿Crees que fue eso lo que usaron con los otros ataques? — pregunto Alice aferrándose al brazo de Frank

—Bueno… es claro que la mejoraron o no es efectiva con los humanos porque ninguno de los dos ataques fueron mortales— apunto Remus

—Tal vez si montáramos guardia y siguiéramos a Minny descubriríamos algo— sugirió Sirius

—¡oh no! — Saltó Lily —Yo no jugare al gato y al ratón. Que tengan suerte— tomo sus cosas y salió por el agujero del retrato. Alice también se retiro unos minutos después y Frank, como siempre, le hizo compañía en su salida.

—¿Estas completamente seguro de que el encapuchado iba por Lily? — pregunto Peter

—Si…— dijo James

—¿En algún momento lo menciono? —pregunto Remus

—Bueno no… pero—

—¿Entonces como estas seguro? —inquirió Peter

—Presentimiento— admitió James

Durante los siguientes días de clase los muchachos mataban el tiempo haciendo teorías, a veces ridículas, sobre la identidad del encapuchado.

Pero el tema desaprecio de escena cuando se acercó Halloween un día grande para los magos.

Sirius había optado por ignorar a Barton en sus clases y James por cantar en su mente cada vez que Minny hacia algún comentario ofensivo contra los muggles.

Había creado cierto odio por Lily Evans y Mitchell Lewis, el niño de Hufflepuff que se había quejado de su asiento porque no le era posible ver.

Remus desparecía dos días al mes ya que su madre enfermaba o tenía asuntos familiares que atender.

Peter por otro lado había explotado tantos calderos que Slughorn había optado por apartarlo del resto de la clase para no herir a nadie.

Alice y Frank a quienes les encantaba estudiar habían descubierto ciertas cosas interesantes en la biblioteca como que la profesora Minny Barton era en realidad una hija de muggles pero que había escapado de su casa a penas cumplió 17 años y había vivido en el caldero chorreante hasta que tuvo suficiente dinero para comprar un pequeño departamento en Londres. Razón por la que nadie comprendía su desprecio a los muggles, sus padres eran muggles.

También en esas semanas Lily no les había dirigido ni una palabra a los muchachos con la excusa de no meterse en problemas.

Lily pasaba casi todo el día con su mejor amigo Severus Snape quien también estaba al corriente de los acontecimientos recientes aunque mas que asustado se veía entusiasmado por descubrir quien era el encapuchado.

No había habido ataques desde aquella noche.

El día de Halloween James se levanto con ganas de seguir durmiendo y miro por la ventana, parecía que llovería.

Sirius se levanto casi de inmediato.

—Feliz Halloween— dijo Sirius irónicamente

James sonrió cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación apresuradamente. Frank se levanto a abrir

Alice y Lily aun con pijamas aparecieron del otro lado de la puerta —Ruth Liners, nuestra compañera de habitación, hija de muggles. Ha desparecido— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ^.^**


	6. La conversación de una persona

_**VI**_

_**La conversación de una persona**_

Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada

—No llego a dormir y sus amigas no la vieron— Alice fue la primera en hablar después de un rato.

—Las veremos en la sala común en 5 minutos— dijo James y las muchachas se fueron hacia la otra habitación.

La puerta se cerró y rápidamente los muchachos comenzaron a vestirse.

En 5 minutos los 5 muchachos bajaron corriendo las escaleras y esperaron a Lily y Alice. En pocos minutos ellas también bajaron.

Todos vestían ropas muggles pues aquel día no habría clases pero tendría que usar las vestimentas del colegio solo para el banquete de Halloween.

—¿Creen que le den el liquido que James y Lily vieron? —pregunto Sirius

—Parece lo mas lógico— anoto Frank

—O sea que eso la podría matar— pregunto Alice con temor

—Bueno… hay que tomar en cuenta que se lo dieron a una rata, puede no funcionar tan bien en las personas— dijo Lupin

—Esperemos que así sea— contestó Lily.

—Bueno no podemos quedarnos aquí ¿verdad? — dijo James levantándose —No descubriremos nada en la sala común… así que ¡Andando! —

—¿Andando a donde? — pregunto Lily con cara de enfado

—A…— James no tenía un plan —Bueno a desayunar—

En realidad aquel día nadie se dio cuenta de la desaparición de la muchacha pues los prefectos mantenían sus energías en mantener a todos alejados del gran comedor para no echar a perder la sorpresa del banquete de Halloween.

Los maestros por otro lado claro que se habían percatado de la desaparición de la joven pero no lo habían divulgado, el colegio ya tenía suficientes problemas con dos estudiantes en San Mungo.

Los cuatro amigos conversaban debajo de un árbol cerca del lago, aquel lugar alejado de las personas era un lugar perfecto para no preocuparse de la aparición de Minny Barton.

—Estoy seguro de que esa señora tiene algo que ver— dijo Sirius

—Imposible Sirius, aunque te caiga mal la voz, según Lily no era ni parecida— dijo Remus negando con la cabeza

—No importa… yo pienso lo mismo que Sirius— agrego James

Peter se digno a no decir nada y a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Y como explicas que separe tan injustamente a los hijos de muggles del resto? Ella es hija de muggles— replico Sirius

—Bueno… que se avergüence de su sangre no es razón para envenenar gente— dijo Remus pero ese argumento ni siquiera lo convención a él.

El resto del día fue tranquilo. Hasta que la noche llego y las casas se reunieron a las afueras del gran comedor para entrar a disfrutar del banquete.

Los adornos eran geniales, murciélagos en el techo, calabazas con velas adornando el salón y miles de pequeños detalles que hacia hermosa la vista.

Tomaron asiento y casi al mismo tiempo el profesor Dumbledore se levanto —Que disfruten del banquete— y la comida apareció.

James y Sirius devoraban cualquier cosa que no se los devoraba primero.

—¡Que rico! — exclamo Peter mientras comía carne asada

—¡Esto es delicioso! — agregaba Frank

—Vaya… esta lloviendo mucho— dijo Lily mirando por los enormes ventanales.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue vaciando hasta que quedaron solo algunos valientes con gran estomago a quienes les había encantado el postre.

Lily llamo a Snape en repetidas ocasiones para compartir algún postre pero este se limito a negar con la cabeza y sonreírle.

—¿Por qué no viene? — pregunto Remus quien ya se levantaba para marcharse con Peter

—Sigue enojado por el castigo, asegura que fue culpa de Sirius— dijo Lily

—Bueno… no solo fue mi culpa— agrego Sirius pero Lily fingió no escucharlo.

—Se le pasara— le dijo Lily a Remus

—Deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde— dijo Alice mientras se levantaba de la mesa

—Te alcanzo luego— agrego Lily

—¡NO! — Saltaron sus compañeros

—Ni hablar Evans— dijo Sirius

—Estas viendo las desapariciones y pretendes vagar sola por el castillo— agrego James

—No necesito niñeras Potter— reclamo Lily bastante ofendida

—Ni pretendemos serlo… pero creo que James tiene razón… no sería muy bueno que anduvieras sola por ahí— El tono calmado de Remus logro tranquilizar a la pelirroja. Quien acepto su derrota y partió del comedor con sus compañeros de casa

El pasillo estaba completamente vació, Peter se pregunto si iban ya muy tarde pues en todo el camino no encontraron a una sola persona. Doblaron a la derecha en un pasillo y James se detuvo de pronto haciendo que los que iban detrás de él se golpearon unos a otros

—¿Pero esta viva? — pregunto la profesora McGonagall del otro lado la pared.

Todos se pegaron hacia la pared y agudizaron el oído

—Si Minerva, lo esta, pero esta vez el veneno ha viajo mucho mas rápido— la voz del profesor Slughorn sonaba sumamente preocupado

—Es claro que debemos aumentar la seguridad— aquella era la voz chillona de la profesora Barton

—Es claro que el enemigo no viene de fuera. La seguridad es excelente— McGonagall sonaba feroz y altanera como solía hablar siempre que estaba en desacuerdo con algo

—¿Acaso usted insinúa algo? — pregunto Minny con voz altanera

—Es claro que usted cree que si— respondió McGonagall

—¡Pero que insolencia! — grito la voz de ardilla y la puerta del aula se abrió con un golpe feroz. Los muchachos se apretujaron contra la pared para no ser vistos pero la profesora fue hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

—Es claro que la profesora McGonagall tampoco confía en ella— dijo Sirius

—Bueno…— Remus no se le ocurrió algún contra argumento

—Yo creo que James y Sirius tienen razón— dijo Alice y esa fue la primera vez que se puso del lado de alguien.

—Bueno… pues hagamos algo— dijo Sirius con emoción que no pudo disimular

Lily negó con la cabeza —No. No. Yo paso— agrego, se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de las chicas.

En realidad aunque todos querían hacer algo a nadie se le ocurrió un plan suficientemente bueno para eso así que cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad el asunto había quedado en el olvido. Los muchachos que habían sido atacados volvieron poco después de Halloween aunque aun no había noticas de Ruth les tranquilizaba saber que el veneno aun no era mortal.

—¿Pasaras las vacaciones aquí? — pregunto Lily mientras bajaba con su mochila para pasar unos días en casa

—Si, mis padres se irán a Rumania a ver a un primo que trabaja con dragones y seria genial ver Navidad aquí—

—O ya… prometo mandarte una carta por navidad— sonrió Lily a su amiga

—Gracias— agrego Alice

—¡Lily! — Snape se acercó a ellas desde el otro lado del vestíbulo —¿Lista? —

—Si vamos— contesto Lily —Te veo pronto Alice— se despidió

—Feliz navidad, Alice— dijo Severus a la muchacha, quien se despidió de ellos con una amigable sonrisa.

—¡No quiero ir! — gritaba Sirius. James le jalaba de la manga del suéter y Peter y Remus lo empujaban por la espalda. —¡Alice diles que me suelte! — grito Sirius

Alice se volteo para verlo —¿Pero que hacen? —

—Su madre ha dicho que debe pasar navidad en casa… y mira como se ha puesto— dijo Remus

—¡No quiero ir! — Sirius hacia un berrinche tan sobreactuado que Alice echo a reír —Solo me regañaran por no haber quedado en Slytherin—

Alice puso los ojos en blanco

—Tienes que ir Sirius… defiende tu casa— dijo otra voz. Frank acababa de llegar y se había colocado detrás de Black.

Aquellas palabras parecieron buena motivación porque Sirius tomo sus cosas y se levanto con ánimo. James sonrió.

—¿Y ustedes se quedaran? — pregunto Frank

—Yo si, mis padres han decidido irse de viaje— dijo James. Peter, Remus y Sirius negaron con la cabeza.

—A bien— dijo Alice

—Los que vayan a pasar navidad en casa, una fila— era la voz del gigante Hagrid —Los llevare al tren en 3 minutos— agrego y la gente comenzó a formarse

—Anda Sirius—dijo Remus jalando por el suéter a su amigo mientras se despedían de los otros tres.

La navidad en Hogwarts resulto ser bastante tranquila, como casi no había estudiantes el ambiente era relajado.

Alice, Frank y James pasaban la mayor parte del día cerca del lago practicando algunos hechizos o jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras Alice, en un pasatiempo que a James le parecía perdida de tiempo, tejía en forma muggle.

El día de navidad James y Frank se levantaron ansiosos por sus regalos, y al pie de la cama se encontraban sus muchos presentes.

A James de sus padres le había llegado un bonito reloj de arena, claramente bastante caro, de Sirius una caja llena de ranas de chocolate, de Peter una bolsa llena de golosinas, de Remus tan solo una carta deseándole lo mejor y disculpándose por no poder darle algo mejor, también recibió con animo el regalo de Alice, un par de guantes color rojo tejidos a mano.

Fran había recibido cosas similares a James por parte de sus amigos y una bufanda tejida por Alice, también había recibido un lindo suéter de parte de sus padres y dulces muggles por parte de Lily.

Bajaron hasta la sala común y detrás de ellos Alice también bajo.

—Barras de chocolate— dijo Alice mordiendo el regalo de Lily —No saltan como las ranas— miraba extrañada el chocolate muggle —Pero saben bastante bien—

Ni en Navidad ni en Año Nuevo ocurrieron cosas interesantes en el colegio, parecía que el encapuchado también se había tomado vacaciones.

Esto no tranquilizaba de todo a los muchachos pues estaban consientes que el encapuchado también podría estar perfeccionando el veneno y el próximo ataque podría ser letal.

Al final de las vacaciones el castillo se volvió a llenar de alegría.

—¡Te dije que sería horrible! — decía Sirius aunque realmente nadie entendía por qué sonreía si la experiencia de ir a su casa había sido horrible.

—A mi no me fue tan mal— dijo Remus quien había recuperado su color natural

—Me fue bien… por cierto que los dulces que mando Lily eran deliciosos— dijo Peter sacando la ultima barra de chocolate que le quedaba

—¡Vaya! Al parecer soy el único al que Evans no le dio nada— saltó Sirius

—No, a mi tampoco me dio nada— agrego James

—¿Y a ti como te fue? — pregunto Remus desviándolos del tema

—¡OH! Bien, bien, Frank es un gran tipo. ¿te la ha dado Alice? — pregunto James señalando los guantes de Remus

—¡oh! SI, si, son en verdad calientitos— dijo Remus

Peter asintió mostrando los calcetines tejidos

—A mi me ha dado un sombrero— dijo Sirius mientras sacaba de su equipaje un sombrero rojo y amarillo y luego lo colocaba en su cabeza

—Es muy lindo, ella los hizo a mano— dijo James

—¿Sin magia? — pregunto Sirius

—Aja… yo vi cuando los hacia— dijo James

—¡Vaya! Debo darle las gracias— sonrió Sirius

—Hay que ir por algo de cenar, me muero de hambre— dijo Peter aun con el chocolate en una mano

—Bueno vamos— acepto Sirius

Los muchachos caminaban por los pasillos directos hacia el gran comedor. Pasaron por una aula en desuso y escucharon una enorme ruido como si alguien hubiera tirado todos los escritorios del aula. Los muchachos se acercaron a la puerta e intentaron escuchar.

—¡NO! Ya basta— aquella era la inconfundible voz de Minny Barton

—…Limítate a seguir ordenes— le contesto la voz que anteriormente James y Lily habían escuchado

—¡Basta! — gritaba Minny

Nadie le contesto

—¡Déjame en paz! —

Nadie le contesto

—Bas…

Se escucho que se volvían a caer un montón de escritorios y a perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse y los muchachos echaron a correr. —¡Es ella!— grito Sirius

* * *

**Jejeje gracias por leer**

**y puede q no... q Barton no sea la culpable, jejeje**


	7. Vamos!

_**VII**_

_**¡Vamos!**_

James y Sirius habían comunicado lo sucedido a Frank y Alice quienes se mostraban muy interesados en la noticia. Remus y Peter le habían comentado la misma historia a Lily pero ella había tenido una reacción muy diferente y había optado por mantenerse alejada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con "actividades extracurriculares" sin embargo, muy a regañadientes, la muchacha había aceptado ir siempre acompañada y no quedarse sola con la profesor Barton.

A Lily esa medida no le agradaba en lo más mínimo pues era desesperante tener que esperar a todos para ir a cualquier y saber que todos modificaban sus horarios solo para no dejarla sola. Severus, aunque no sabía nada del tema más lo filtrado en los pasillos, era el único a quien Lily soportaba tener cerca pues su ignorancia al tema le permitía tener pláticas normales con él.

Las clases de Slughorn eran sin duda las favoritas de la pelirroja, la materia se le daba tan bien que el profesor siempre la ponía a ella como ejemplo en casi todas las pociones, también solía elogiar las pociones de Severus y Frank pero muy a menudo se tapaba la nariz al pasar cerca del caldero de Peter pues al muchacho en todo el año solo le habían salido bien 5 pociones, claro que el profesor tenía la fuerte sospecha que habían sido sus amigos los creador de esas 5 pociones.

—Hay mi niña ¡como no eres una Slytherin! — dijo Slughorn al ver que la Poción de Ojos Abiertos no solo era maravillosa, era perfecta.

Lily se ruborizo un poco pero sonrió muy agradecida por el cumplido del profesor.

—Muy bien jóvenes, una cosa más que debo decir. Como ya saben, falta un mes para los exámenes sin embargo les digo que para mi materia deberán practicar mucho… o su poción podría terminar como la de Peter— el profesor agito su varita y el liquido verde fosforescente del caldero de Pettigrew desapareció —La poción que deberán hacer para el examen final lleva será "Antídoto para Venenos Comunes" así que vayan estudiándola y practicándola. Es todo— dijo el profesor y todos se salieron del aula.

Severus caminaba junto a Lily por el abarrotado pasillo hacia el aula de transformaciones

—Vaya… aun falta para los exámenes y todos los profesores ya comienzan a mandaros las enormes tareas— dijo Severus mientras esperaban fuera del aula de transformaciones.

La profesor McGonagall abrió las puertas y los muchachos comenzaron a entrar al aula.

La clase fue particularmente buena, las clases de McGonagall siempre eran buenas pero también muy pesadas. Alice y Remus eran sin duda los mejor de esa clase pues lograban transformar casi cualquier cosa a su merced. Muy cerca de ellos James y Sirius también eran buenos, el problema era que McGonagall les tenía poca paciencia por lo mucho que hablaban.

Así se fue una semana mas… y otra… y otra… y otra… hasta cumplirse el mes.

Aunque a los muchachos les hubiera gustado investigar más sobre Barton no tuvieron tiempo para hacerlo pues la clase de Encantamientos, las practicas de Transformaciones y los intentos de Pociones habían dejado a los muchachos sin un minuto para vagar por el castillo.

Nadie había desaparecido en el mes, y la profesora McGonagall se veía muy feliz por eso por otro lado los exámenes estaban a unos días de caerles en cima a los estudiantes y cada vez menos estudiantes pasaban su tiempo libre vagando.

Aquel día la profesora Minny Barton estaba más insoportable que nunca, había mandado a los hijos de muggles a acomodar todas las bancas alrededor del aula para que los sangre limpia pudieran trabajar en la practica. Los mestizos simplemente habían sido ignorados, como los había ignorado todo el año.

Pero aquel día algo muy extraño paso. La profesora pidió a los hijos de muggles hacer una última practica solo entre ellos.

Sin duda los mejores fueron Rosie Bell, Leo Brito y Lily Evans.

—No estuvo mal— tuvo que admitir la mujer —Evans… me gustaría hablar contigo un minuto al termino de la clase— agregó —Ahora acomoden los escritorios en el orden correcto—

Entre la movilización de sillas y escritorios James se las arreglo para llegar hasta Lily

—Ni de broma te quedaras— le dijo mientras fingía acomodar unas sillas

—¿Y que pretendes que le diga, Potter? "lo siento profesora pero no me puedo quedar porque Potter y Black creen que usted es una loca envenena hijos de muggles" — dijo sarcásticamente la muchacha

James torció la boca y justo cuando iba a contestar Sirius se les acerco —Nos quedaremos aquí afuera… si pasa algo solo grita y entramos… y no tomes nada que te ofrezca—

La idea de tenerlos a todos sus amigos como guardaespaldas tampoco le agrado a Lily pero tuvo que aceptar que esa propuesta era mucho mejor que cualquier otra que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana para su examen— dijo la profesora y uno a uno los estudiantes fueron saliendo, Alice y Frank se habían quedado fuera de la puerta del aula, si algo sucedía ambos tenían que correr a avisar a Dumbledore, dentro del aula, bajo la escalera que conducía al despacho de la profesora los 4 amigos se habían escondido.

Lily subió detrás de la profesora y luego esta cerró la puerta.

Pasaron 15 minutos, y luego 15 más pero nadie salía del despacho.

—¡Subiré! — salto James

—Ni hablar— le contesto Remus —Imagina que subes, entras y ¿luego? —

James hizo una mueca pero volvió a su sitio original

—Escucho… escucho… algo— tartamudeo Peter

Todos se callaron. Era verdad alguien se movía. La puerta se abrió lentamente y luego se escucharon pequeños pasos, cuando estos llegaron al final de la escalera la puerta se cerro sin más.

—Lily…— susurro Remus

La muchacha dio un salto de susto y luego volteo a ver debajo de la escalera

—¡Pero…! ¿Pero que hacen ahí? — susurro Lily

—Te dijimos que aquí nos quedaríamos— le contesto Sirius como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Si ya… bueno vámonos antes de que salga— les dijo y avanzo a la salida.

Una vez fuera se encontraron a Alice y Frank quienes estaba hablando animadamente.

—¿Todo salió bien? — pregunto Alice una vez que vio a Lily junto a los demás

—¿Qué quería? — pregunto Frank

—Pues… muy extrañamente me pregunto sobre mi… ya saben… mi familia y amigos y esas cosas— dijo Lily bajando la voz

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí— la interrumpió Peter y el grupo hecho a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿te dio algo de beber? — pregunto Remus

—No… solo ofreció té pero lo rechacé— dijo la muchacha un tanto orgullosa de su hazaña.

Frank consulto su reloj —Ya nos hemos perdido almuerzo… deberíamos ir directo a Pociones… hoy es el esperado examen—

Al oír aquello Peter se puso verde de los nervios

—No te preocupes Peter… seguro que te podemos ayudar un poco— dijo la pelirroja

—¿Lili Evans haciendo trampa? — se rio Sirius

—Yo no estoy haciendo trampa… solo ayudando— dije ella con una sonrisa un tanto enigmática.

El profesor Slughorn miraba su reloj

—A partir de este momento tienen una hora para preparar su poción. Todo esta en el estate— dijo señalando al estante frente a ellos.

Una pequeña alarma sonó proveniente del reloj del profesor y todos fueron por los ingredientes necesarios.

—Esto es pan comido— dijo Snape moviendo con delicadeza el cucharon en el caldero

—Claro— dijo Lily riendo y luego indico en silencio a Peter que solo debía poner 4 medidas de ingredientes triturados.

—¿Qué te dijo la profesora Barton? — pregunto Severus

—¡Oh! Nada importante, ya sabes, que si había practicado el hechizo _Petrificus_… creo que le gusto mucho como lo hice— mintió Lily y siguió con su poción.

—Pues la verdad es que te a salido genial— le dijo el muchacho.

—5 minutos— dijo el profesor y varias botellitas aparecieron frente a todos los presentes

—Creo que la mía esta lista— dijo Frank mientras vacía su contenido en la botellita y Alice lo imitaba.

—Esta lista— dijo Severus mientras vacía su contenido

—Perfecta— dijo Lily

—Se acabo el tiempo— dijo el profesor y paso uno por uno a revisar sus pociones.

—Evans10. Snape 10. Longbottom 10… señorita Alice…. Me parece que un 9— el profesor paso del otro lado del salón —Reni Lovve… 8. Griselda Green..9. Potter… 9. Black…9. Lupin… 10. Pettigrew— el profesor se detuvo frente a Peter, bueno Peter… diré que es tu mejor trabajo en todo el año… creo que un 7 estará bien… si descontamos la ayuda que recibiste—

Peter no se quejo un 7 era lo que necesitaba para pasar la materia.

Cuando la clase concluyo Peter llevaba su frasco en la bolsa del pantalón, la mejor poción que había hecho en todo el año.

—¡Al fin! Un poco de descanso— dijo Sirius mientras se tumbaba en una butaca frente a la chimenea.

—¡SI! — grito James mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba junto a Sirius

Alice y Frank entraron por el agujero del retrato y se sentaron en una butaca apartados del resto de los presentes.

—Para mi que Alice y Frank tienen algo…— dijo Sirius pensativo y mirándolos con discreción.

—Pues… son buenos amigos— dijo Peter mientras seguía contemplando su poción que tenía un casi perfecto color naranja

—No creo que Sirius se refiera a eso— se rio Remus y luego regreso su vista al libro de historia de la magia.

—Bueno… espero que pronto atrapen a Barton… con Lily siempre en medio no ha de ser fácil estar románticos— se rio James y todos lo siguieron.

—Pero…— comenzó a decir Peter después de un rato —Pero… Lily no esta ahora con ellos—

James y Sirius voltearon la cabeza tan rápido que Remus temió que se hubieran fracturado el cuello.

Sirius se levanto rápidamente y se acercó a Alice y Frank.

—¿Dónde esta Evans? — pregunto Sirius

—¿Lily? Se ha quedado con Severus en el gran comedor, dijo que volvería pronto— contesto Frank

—A bueno— contestó Sirius y regreso con sus amigos

—Pues si no vuelve en una hora la iremos a buscar— dijo James

Y así los 60 minutos que forman una hora pasaron sin rastro de la muchacha.

—Bien… vamos— dijo James, llevaba la capa invisible bajo la túnica solo por si acaso.

Los cuatro muchachos salieron por el agujero del retrato y caminaron hacia el gran comedor, pero no hubo razón para hacerlo porque justo en la segunda escalera se encontraron a la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — les pregunto

—Ibamos al gran comedor— dijo Sirius, pues a su criterio no rompían ninguna regla.

—Parece que no saben nada…— dijo la profesora

—¿Nada de que? — pregunto Remus

La profesora vacilo un poco sobre si decirlo o no… pero ellos sabían demasiado ya. —Lily Evans a desaparecido…les pido que regresen a su casa— dijo y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Los 4 muchachos se quedaron ahí, quietos, como petrificados.

—¡Vamos! — dijo James.

—¿a... a… a donde? — pregunto Peter

—Al bosque prohibido… ahí aparecieron los demás… Lily puede estar por ahí— dijo James y hecho a correr escalera abajo.

Sirius lo siguió sin vacilar, detrás fue Remus un poco mas despacio y Peter, al ver que lo dejaban a tras también hecho a correr.

Y así cruzaron los jardines del castillo adentrándose en la profundidad del Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

**Buenooooo gracias por leer y anuncio que el proximo sera el capitulo final de este fic. espero lo disfruten**


	8. ¡Peligro!

_**VIII**_

_**¡Peligro! **_

—Bueno… resumiendo estamos en medio del bosque buscando a Lily aunque no sabemos si esta aquí— dijo Sirius pero su tono no era para nada de reproche sino de aventura.

El bosque ya estaba completamente oscuro y la única luz que los guiaba era la varita de Remus, el único que había aprendido a hacer el encantamiento "_lumus" _

—¿Cómo sabemos que no estamos perdidos? — pregunto Peter

—Bueno… no lo sabemos— dijo Sirius acomodándose los risos del cabello. Peter palideció con aquella respuesta pero se limito a decir un "mjm"

Siguieron caminando en línea recta

—¿Qué tan dentro estaremos del bosque? — pregunto Peter

—No lo se… ya no veo el castillo— dijo Remus

—Aquí no se e nada, ¿Cómo se vería el castillo? — pregunto Sirius

—¿James? —

James se había detenido detrás de un árbol. —SHH— les dijo y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran y todos se escondieron detrás de unos arboles. Peter temblaba un poco.

—Evans, Lily— dijo la profunda voz que ya antes habían escuchado.

James miro a todos lados, la profesora Barton estaba desmayada frente a un enorme árbol y Lily estaba sentada en el piso frente a la persona encapuchada que daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Espero que seas la prueba final—dijo —Me he tardado mucho en perfeccionarla— agrego y saco de su túnica un pequeño frasco con una sustancia de color escarlata.

Lily se retorció como protesta pero estaba muy débil.

—Bueno… aquí vamos— dijo la figura acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha y tomándola de la barbilla para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Que hacemos…— susurro Remus a James

James no dijo nada

—Genial… no tenemos un plan— susurro Sirius pegando su frente contra el árbol.

—Todo saldrá bien— dijo James intentando auto convencerse.

—Abre la boca niña— dijo la figura y claro Lily no obedeció pero el encapuchado metió la botella dentro de la boca de la niña y esta trago el liquido.

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_! — gritaron los cuatro amigos y dieron de lleno a la figura, quien completamente desprevenida no había tenido tiempo para siquiera sacar la varita.

La figura encapuchada salió volando unos pocos metros atrás y rígida como una tabla se quedo recargada en un árbol.

Lily se convulsionaba violentamente en el piso. Sirius y Remus se acercaron a la figura pero no se atrevieron a tocarla.

—¡Y ahora! — grito Peter

James corrió hacia Lily quien no dejaba de retorcerse en el piso y su cara comenzaba a tomar un tono gris.

—¡Remus corre al castillo! — grito James intentando sostener la cabeza de Lily entre sus manos para que dejara de golpearla contra el piso pero la muchacha se movía como un pez fuera del agua.

—Pero…

—¡Vete! —

Remus hecho a correr, guiado solamente por su instinto ya que no tenia ni la más pálida idea de hacia donde estaba el castillo.

Sirius dejo de mirar al encapuchado y corrió hacia Lily.

—¡Peter! Tu antídoto… tu antídoto, ¿aun lo traes? —pregunto Sirius

—Si… pero no creo que esto sea un veneno común— decía Peter al mismo tiempo que buscaba bajo su capa el frasquito.

—¡Sola sácala! — grito James, la cara de Lily estaba preocupantemente pálida

Peter dio el frasco a James y este, con manos increíblemente temblorosas lo destapo.

—James…es una poción de un 7… que tal si es más venenosa que antídoto— dijo Peter

James se detuvo, si la poción estaba mal hecha el solo estaría acelerando la muerte de Lily.

—¡Has algo ya! — grito Sirius al ver que Lily cerraba los ojos.

James destapo la botella por completo y se la dio de beber a la inconsciente muchacha.

El efecto fue en segundos, Lily comenzó a recuperar una pisca de color, pero no abrió los ojos y no dejo de moverse incontroladamente.

—¿No funciono? — pregunto Sirius

—Pero… claro que no funciono… como iban unos niños como ustedes encontrar la cura a un veneno de la creación del Señor Tenebroso— dijo el encapuchado quien ya estaba completamente levantado.

James, seguía sosteniendo la cabeza de Lily pero Sirius si logro sacar su varita, por desgracia no ayudo en nada pues el encapuchado lanzo un encantamiento que lanzo la varita varios metros atrás.

—Aquí no paso nada…— susurro el encapuchado —¡Avada…

Pero no se termino el hechizo porque el encapuchado salió varios metros disparado hacia atrás y se estrello de lleno con un árbol.

—Profesora McGonagall, lleve de inmediato a Lily con la señora Pomfrey— dijo Dumbledore

La mujer ni siquiera contesto corrió hacia Lily, la cargo y la llevo lejos.

James se levanto y corrió a colocarse a un costado de Dumbledore mientras que Sirius fue rápidamente a buscar su varita. Remus estaba detrás del director.

—Lo han hecho muy bien muchacho… pero ahora les pediré que vayan con la profesora Sprout y profesor Flitwick le pido que lleve a la señorita Barton lejos de aquí— sentencio Dumbledore.

—Pero señor…

—Nada señor Potter, yo me encargare— dijo el sonriente director.

El profesor Flitwick agito su varita y la profesora Barton se elevo en el aire. A rega dientes los muchachos siguieron a la profesora Sprout hasta el castillo.

Una vez que entraron a la enfermería la profesora McGonagall junto con la señora Pomfrey iban de un lado a otro cargando hierbas y frasquitos con pociones hacia una cama con las cortinas corridas, donde suponían debía estar Lily.

—Solo… recuéstense en una cama, ya los atiendo— dijo apresuradamente la enfermera.

James, Sirius, Peter y Remus se acostaron en las camas frente a la de Lily y se sintieron perfectamente en paz pues su cuerpo había liberado una enorme tensión.

Luego de escuchar a la profesora McGonagall decir "Lily esta mucho mejor" los 4 amigos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se levanto primero que sus amigos, Lily no estaba en la cama frente a ellos pero sus amigos comenzaban a despertarse. James se toco la cara, llena de venditas que se encargarían de curar los arañazos que le habían provocado las ramas de los arboles. Peter se llevo un gran alivio cuando en la mesita junto a el encontró un vaso con agua. Sirius por otro lado se levanto perezosamente y reacciono de lo que pasaba unos 5 minutos después de despertar.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entro nada mas ni nada que menos que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. El ya entonces anciano director camino con tranquilidad hasta detenerse frente a la cama de James y Sirius para luego sentarse en lo orilla de la cama de Sirius.

—Bueno días jóvenes… tienen un mejor aspecto— dijo el director

—¿Dónde esta Lily? —pregunto Sirius

—La señorita Evans y la profesora Barton han sido trasladadas a San Mungo y están de vuelta mas pronto e lo imaginado— dijo el anciano

—¿eso quiere decir que se salvaron? — pregunto Peter, su pregunta sonó mas ruda de lo que tenía planeado

—En efecto señor Pettigrew, ambas se salvaron. Y creo que debemos agradecerle mucho a ese antídoto que usted elaboro… si bien no elimino el veneno si lo detuvo lo suficiente para ser atendido— el director sonrió ante la enorme sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Peter. —Bueno… ahora me gustaría agregar unos cuantos puntos a la casa de Gryffindor…—

Los muchachos se miraron algo perplejos, pues como habían desobedecido las reglas… varias reglas supusieron que perderían varios puntos.

—Yo diría… que por su valentía y sus acciones acertadas cada uno de ustedes recibirá 50 punta… claro a eso hay que restarle que saltaron las reglas y salieron del castillo por la noche… eso serían 50 puntos menos, lo que nos deja un total de 150 puntos para Gryffindor. — dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

—Espere…— Remus hablo —¿el encapuchado? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué paso con el? ¿Por qué menciono al Señor Tenebroso? ¿El Señor Tenebroso es el de los rumores? —

El anciano director volvió a sentarse en la cama de Sirius

—Bueno… me temo que si… el Señor Tenebroso es en efecto el hombre de los rumores… su nombre es Voldemort, no lo olviden… por otro lado Remus el encapuchado era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort quien por desgracia era conocido de la profesora Barton, fue mediante una maldición imperdonable que controlo a la profesora para que esta identificara y luego se llevara a los hijos de muggles— el profesor dio un pequeño suspiro y luego sonrió —El culpable ha sido llevado a Azkaban— agrego

—Huy… que horrible… Azkaban— susurro Sirius

—Lo es… Azkaban es horrible y espero nunca ver a ninguno de mis estudiantes ahí… así que dejen de meterse en problemas— dijo el profesor sonriendo

—¿Cuál era el nombre del encapuchado? — pregunto Peter antes de que el profesor llegara a la puerta.

—No es necesario saber el nombre de personas que pretenden matar gente… basta con saber que todos ellos tienen un nombre en común…criminales, aunque ellos prefieren llamarse Mortifagos— concluyo el director y luego salió de la habitación.

Ese mismo día por la tarde la señora Pomfrey dijo que podían salir y Alice y Frank se enteraron de la noticia, gracias a que los exámenes ya habían concluido el ambiente estaba mucho mas relajado. Lily no volvió aquel día, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni el siguiente ni el que le siguió a ese.

Hasta el día del final de curso, con las maletas ya preparadas las casas bajaron al increíble banquete y a la entrada del gran comedor se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que, Lily Evans quien saluda a una Alice inmensamente feliz.

Los muchachos no tuvieron tiempo de acercarse a Lily por el tumulto de gente así que simplemente caminaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Una vez todos sentados, Lily tomo asiento junto a James pero no hablaron, escucharon el discurso del profesor, la profesora Minny Barton estaba sentada junto a la profesora McGonagall.

—Otro año ha llegado a su fin… a aquellos que este es su ultimo año en Hogwarts recuerden que su viaje en el mundo apenas inicia… y a aquellos que este fue su primer año en Hogwarts recuerde que aun falta mucho por conocer… ahora me gustaría entregar la copa de la casa— dijo el profesor y todos en la sala se movieron emocionados. —con 365 puntos Ravenclaw, con 425 puntos Slytherin, con 450 puntos Gryffindor y con 470 puntos Hufflepuff. Por lo que nuestra decoración se queda como el año pasado— dijo el director y todo el comedor aplaudió a la casa ganadora.

De inmediato el banquete comenzó.

—El próximo año, la copa será de Gryffindor— dijo Frank comienzo algún tipo de carne.

—¡Claro! — salto Sirius sonriente, el resultado no lo había decepcionado pues Gryffindor y sus valientes también perdían el mayor numero de puntos durante todo el año, de hecho a muchos les sorprendió que la casa quedara en segundo lugar y no en cuarto.

Lily no hablo con James o ninguno de los otros tres hasta que estuvieron en el tren a la mañana siguiente.

—No quiero volver a casa— decía Sirius mal humorado

—Calma Black… tal vez puedas pasar unas semanas conmigo, Remus, Peter ustedes también están invitados— dijo James con una sonrisa.

—¡Seria geni…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Lily Evans se asomo con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Lily? — dijo Remus mientras jalaba la puerta por completo para dejarla entrar, pero esta se quedo en el marco de la puerta

—Yo solo venia a decirles… a todos, gracias— dijo la muchacha

—No hay problema…. No hicimos nada que tu no hubieras hecho por nosotros— dijo James

Lily negó con la cabeza y sonrió —Gracias…. Los veré el próximo año—

Remus sonrió divertido y Sirius rio casi burlonamente ante la cara de timidez de la pelirroja. Lily comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero cuando casi estuvo cerrada se giro y miro directamente a James

—Nos vemos, Potter— dijo con cierta rudeza y luego cerro la puerta de golpe y se fue por el estrecho pasillo.

James no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de la joven.

Durante años venideros Remus y Sirius aun se preguntaban si Lily ya consideraba especial desde aquel entonces a James por supuesto durante esos mismo años James siempre argumento que él siempre fue especial para la pelirroja… claro que Lily paso la mitad de su existencia diciendo una y otra vez que ella jamás saldría con P-O-T-T-E-R.

Así concluyo aquel el primer año en Hogwarts, el tren volvió al mundo muggle llevando en sus compartimientos nuevos magos, nuevos amigos y una generación de grandes personas que…a base de aventuras, amistad y amor serían mas tarde conocidos por el mundo como _**Los Merodeadores.**_

**FIN…¿o no?**

* * *

**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y los haya entretenido un rato. Hay una continuación. Lleva el nombre de "Los merodeadores y la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud" que publicare en unos días por si gustan pasar a leerla. Mil gracias por haber leido y cometado!**


End file.
